riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunaria Lion Koakshi
Lunaria Lion Koakshi or Later to be known as Luna Core Roran Is the third youngest adopted daughter of Ike amongst the Octon Sisters, but is the oldest out of Pan Koakshi. Shes shows Interest in hand to hand Combat, and Is an expert With Blades due to the fact that she has a variety of them. Unlike her sisters, Luna shows no Qualms for her siblings and states that she is an only child, at all times, this effect would tragically spread to Mel, causing the Lion Sisters to fall apart, and hate Eachother. Luna also received the gift of Ike's blood after the Lion Armor Incident in 2004, where she also became Immortal due to the blood of Ike, this effect even after the Octon Armor was removed in 2032, would cause her and the rest of her sisters to be stock at the Biological age of 18 to 19, until death. She has a Huge Love Interest on Hunter Core Roran, although he thinks of her as a Nuisance, the 2 Eventually get Married. She also the most hot headed Girl amongst the Octon Sisters and has an uncontrollable temper, that can only be triggered if you hurt Hunter Core Roran. Bio 'Early Life' 'Anti-Aging Immortality' 'Marriage to Ireland' 'World War III & Removal of the Octon Armor' 'Leaving Earth' 'Galactic War' '24th Century & Universal Death Conflict' Death of Hunter Core Roran Avenging Hunter & Death Personality Luna is shown to be extremely vain, has a very bad temper, and a bad attitude to match, in which she mostly harbors a very weakened relationship with her own Sisters. Her favorite color is platinum and Green (A Color which was set to Represent Ireland). She totally loathes and reviles her sisters, who she feels are unworthy to have been born, but the most Lion sister to have suffered these verbal abuses was Panamala Lion Roran, whom which she tortures the most, due to her hatred of Germany, after reading history on how much they've killed over the years of World War II, she abuses Harrison worst than her sisters, deliberately putting a large Hate Relationship between her and her Younger sister Panamala. Her long-term ambition is to her sisters to weak and powerless, believing that by doing so, she'll regain her star status, following the Lion Incident in 2003. But she's unaware (or unwilling to accept) that if it hadn't been for her sisters she would have never met the Continental's to begin with, nor her future Husband Hunter Core Roran. There have been times when she does show kindness toward her sisters, though is mostly done by using them for her own selfish reasons, than placing the blame on them, antics like this would further enrage her oldest sister Anna, to the point that she almost kills her. Despite her cold selfish ways, Luna has shown to follow rules when given and mostly attempts to convince her Contrul Lover, Hunter into following them as well, despite Hunters annoying ways of ignoring her advice. She is into the current trends and fashions of her home country of Japan in which she later introduces to Ireland, after leaving her country to be with her Husband, (Mostly like all Continental lovers she finds it unfair, that their Country could no longer live with them forever and always have to return to their nation after 30 years, and than wait another 30 years just to see them again.) She shows to harbor a huge protective side towards her nation Husband Hunter, and doesn't hesitate to hurt or kill sometimes when some one wrongs her or her lover. Massive Incidents also inflicted where she almost killed Anna, for mistaking Hunter for H.C.R in 2034. In 2055, Luna eventually started to warm up a bit to others, but still she shows a large grudge against her sisters, and doesn't even try to call visit, or even mention their names to others, where she often states that she is an only child, this event was proven true, by 2039, when Ike Koakshi made a disastrous discovery learning that the Lion Sisters were never sisters after all, and were just strangers to one another, it was learned that Luna's true parents never wanted a girl, and left her to die in the head when she was only 2 days old. The same situation occured with Mel as her Parents also did not have any interest in raising a child and gave the 2 day old Baby up for adoption, in 1991, only Mel was adopted by Anna's parents in1 1994, alongside Luna. Relationships 'Hunter Core Roran' Luna first met Hunter Core Roran At the age of 15 On August 13th, 2003, In Dublin Ireland while taking a high school Field trip to the country of Ireland. and the 2 started off as huge rivals, and did not talk too each other as often as people who first meet do as often. Things for Luna began to change when She saw hunter in danger during the events of The Great Irish Civil War, and she began to fight along side the Ireland Gorge Division in an attempt to defend Ireland's independence from the Opposing forces of the the Recourse Irish Core. After witnessing much of his battle experience she grew impressed, and began to act more friendly towards Hunter than she had a few months ago. She began to grow feelings for Hunter every time she saw him stating to no one but her father or her sisters revealing that she has a crush on Hunter Core Roran. Luna's crush is often revealed multiple times, due to the fact that she always seems more closet to Hunter than she ever use to be, such as scooting closer to him when ever he is sitting next to her or wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Hunter was always thinking of Luna Koakshi as a complete Nuisance due to the fact that he was a grand total of 120,000 Years old and she was only 19, and began to show much aggression towards Luna hopping that she would leave him alone. He failed, her feelings reach the point of dating during the events of World War III when Ireland was Invaded by the United States during the Second Invasion of Europe during the closing events, she appeared to be focused on finding Hunter instead of fighting Europeans. She was enraged when she saw Hunter with another girl named Rina Kisillia during the events of the great Irish Purge and attempted to kill her out of her jealousy but failed and was thrown out of Ireland by Hunter, sending Luna crying while heading back to Japan. 5 Years later Luna returned to Ireland and ended up apologizing to Rina for her mischief murdorus behavior, stating that she was just Jealous that Hunter liked Rina more than she did her. Rina Excepted the turns of apologies and the 2 became friends. However On April 4th, 2005 Rina developed breast cancer and died 2 Days later leaving Hunter in a large state of depression After the death of Rina Kisillia, The 2 later began to date even though Hunter was never concerned to be happy due to the fact that Luna Indeed was not Rina and the 2 would always often argue at one another, but Luna never gave in and stayed together with Hunter until the events of their Marriage on December 7th, 2012. Hunter always tried to get Luna to divorce him by going out with other women, arriving late, forgetting their Anniversary, and Luna's birthday, but all these antics did was anger her, for the past 20 years, and finally at last after, so many failed attempts he finally gave up trying to divorce her and began to take his marriage with her seriously. Luna remained married to Hunter until booth of their deaths during the closing events of the Universal Death Conflict in 2340. 'Octon Sisters' 'Ike Koakshi' 'Carpathia Koakshi' 'Continentals' Trivia Category:Continental Lovers Category:Females Category:Characters who are of Japanese Decent Category:Humans Category:Immortal Beings